


Stay The Night

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song drabble for KibaIno based off the song Stay The Night by Zedd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com

It was too quiet in her new apartment. Ino had moved out of her family home shortly after returning from the war, finding it all-too-hard to live in her father’s home. Her mother wasn’t alone, though — there were all the Yamanaka clan’s members to look after her.

Okay, she was being selfish. She knew she was. Living in that house, though, was driving her mad. There were too many things that screamed 'Inoichi Yamanaka'.

The blonde was preparing tea for herself when she heard a rather loud voice outside — one she recognized very well. Opening her window and leaning against the ledge, she spotted Kiba and Akamaru.

"You’re so noisy, Inuzuka. Can’t you be considerate to the rest of us that are enjoying the quiet?" she called down, teasing him.

The brunette looked up at her, a smirk plastered on his lips. “Please, Yamanaka. You love the sound of my voice.”

Ino rolled her eyes, leaning her cheek on her palm. “As if. And my neighbors sure as hell don’t.”

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess. Hey, you busy? I smell tea up there."

Glancing over to the forgotten teapot, she shrugged. “Yeah, I have tea. What of it?” Her eyes met his and she smirked. “Oh, did you think that I was going to invite you in? Oh, how naive of you.” Though I would enjoy the company… Sighing she continued, “Oh fine. Come on up. But leave your fleas at the door.”

Soon enough, he was in her apartment, rolling his eyes. “I don’t have fleas.”

"Sure you don’t," Ino teased, setting out a tray of tea. "What are you doing on this side of town, anyway?"

"Walkin’ with Akamaru, o’ course. What else would I be doin’?"

"Hell if I know."

They were silent for a while, drinking their tea. Akamaru lay at Kiba’s feet, his soft breathing the only sound in the quiet apartment.

"So," Kiba began, breaking the silence. "The baby flower moved out."

"Who’re you calling a baby? I’m the only Yamanaka child. That’s more than you can say, Inuzuka.”

"I’m just makin’ conversation, princess."

Ino rolled her eyes, but admitted, “Yeah. I moved out. I couldn’t stay there anymore… not after…” She let her voice trail off. Everyone was aware of what happened, even civilians.

Kiba’s lips pressed into a fine line. “Right. I guess that would be… hard. I’m… sorry.” He put down his teacup and, in an attempt to lighten the mood, poked the blonde’s stomach. She squirmed, swatting at his hand.

"Stop that. I’m ticklish." She realized what she’d said a moment to late. She quickly put down her cup and scooted away from him. She couldn’t truly escape, though, and she found herself backed up against the arm of her sofa.

Before either of them could comprehend what was going on, Kiba was pinning Ino down with one hand and tickling her side with the other. He trapped her legs between his, though she still managed to squirm. When he’d finally had enough enjoyment from her disadvantage, he released her legs and ceased the tickling. He found his lips inching closer to hers, and she met him halfway. It was over too soon. Kiba released her hands last, slowly sitting up and preparing to leave.

"I should go," he murmured, stopping when her hand curled around his wrist.

"Stay the night." Ino looked into his eyes. "I don’t want to be alone… so please, stay the night."

After a moment, he nodded, figuring that he was probably the one of the few people to ever be in Ino’s new home. “Yeah… I guess I can stay tonight.” He smirked at her little pout over the word ‘guess’ and pecked her cheek. This was the start of something great.


End file.
